


不言之名，不语之爱

by narraci



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor从未想过自己会看到什么</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrimbor POV

在纳国斯隆德很容易失去时间概念，Celebrimbor猛然意识到他可能在锻炼房里待得太久了，精灵用水洗了把脸，放下了扎在脑后的黑色长发，以前Curufin在他进锻炼房之前，都会帮他编起辫子，整洁得体，现在，现在Celebrimbor一个人，他便随意地将头发扎成一束。

他揉了揉自己的额头，等待成品彻底冷却用不了多久，他不愿意再等到明天，锻炼房旁边就有个用来休息的小房间，他决定去那儿稍微睡一会儿，然后将项链取出，他得看看刻在上面的花纹是否尚且清晰才能安心。

他的父亲继承了巧手，他又从他的父亲那里继承了下来，但家族可不是这样简单的事情，从血脉里传承下来的也不止一双巧手那么简单。

休息室里很暗，Celebrimbor也不需要光，数不清有多少次他几乎是闭着眼睛摸到了床上，然后沉沉睡去，这儿更像他的房间。他将薄薄的被单拉到脖子以上，脸埋在里面，他期待着当他醒来便能瞧见从他手中创造出的光芒。

Celebrimbor睡得很浅，所以当有人在他身边说话的时候，他便醒了，尤其是当那个说话的人是他的父亲，Curufin的时候。他差点从床上跳起来，可是从睡眠中被拽出让他的神经暂时没那么灵敏，他的身体一时僵在那里，然后他听见了另一个人的声音。

“Telperinquar会听见的。”

那是Finrod，纳国斯隆德的王。

“他在锻炼房里，这里的墙壁很厚，你比我清楚。”Curufin的声音。

Celebrimbor突然明白他们并未看见他的存在，他们并未仔细查看他们是否独处，这里太黑了，他们似乎与他一样不需要光芒。

他想要起身，告诉他们还有一个人在这儿，可他没有动，他太好奇了，这种时候他的父亲和纳国斯隆德的王在这儿做什么。

他并不真正了解他的父亲，和Curufin比起来，他与两个叔叔可能还更加亲密一些。

“他在里面待得太久了，”Finrod温柔的声音在黑暗中那样清晰，“你应当对他多些关心。”

“Telperinquar喜爱创造，让他去做自己喜欢的事就是我的关心。”Curufin的声音低沉却不严厉，像手穿过成熟的稻麦。

Curufin的话让Celebrimbor睁开了眼睛，他的父亲从未对他说过这样的话，Celebrimbor微微皱起眉头，Curufin从不向他解释自己的行为，他们是父子，他们之间理当不需要说话就能明白对方的想法，但Celebrimbor不得不承认，如果父亲不说的话，他怎么可能明白。

Finrod明显叹了口气，“你的关心让他觉得你对他漠不关心。”

“你认为你比我更了解我的儿子，Findaráto？”

Curufin的声音中有Celebrimbor所不熟悉的东西，他从没听到过父亲以这种口气说话，Curufin有一种特定的语调，自信、适当的停顿、具有煽动性，此时Curufin的语气中又多了某种东西，Celebrimbor辨认不出来，他只能说Curufin现在的心情很好。

“我没有质疑……”Finrod的话突然消失在空气中，Curufin也没有接着说话，没有脚步，没有移动。

Celebrimbor吓了一跳，不知道发生了什么，就在他出于担心想从床上起来的时候，一丝呻吟将他死死地钉在床上。

他一时没有认出那个声音，因为他从不知晓Finrod的口中也能发出这样的声音，他的脸像火烧一样红了起来，他想要是他的父亲现在往这里看上一眼，肯定能看见他的脸泛出的红光。

没人往他的方向看。

他听见喘息声，他们分开了。

“我又不是来和你谈论Telperinquar的，我的堂兄。”

Finrod以喘息作为回应。

两个灰影紧紧贴合在一起，Celebrimbor突然担心起来，万一他们要用到这张床怎么办，他们会发现他，他没法装作未曾瞧见任何的模样，他肯定得有段时间不能直视他们的眼睛了。

而在Celebrimbor心里更深的地方，他宁愿自己从不知道这个秘密，他的父亲和他的堂伯，他想不到Finrod会接受Curufin，Curufin的坏脾气总是让Finrod皱眉，Finrod有那么多不赞同Curufin的话，都出于亲族的关系而咽了下去。Finrod是钻石，天生华美坚硬，散发璀璨光芒，他的父亲Curufin则是精铁，火焰中铸炼打磨，若不伤人何必出鞘，他们是如此不同，如此格格不入。

“你在拒绝我吗，Findaráto？”

Celebrimbor想象着Curufin的手抚摸着Finrod的脸颊，他想象着父亲唇角挂着的残忍微笑，他的脑中有个声音在尖叫，他希望Finrod拒绝他的父王，狠狠地坚定地拒绝Curufin，为什么会是Curufin？

“不……”

他模糊地看见Finrod将Curufin拉近了。

Celebrimbor想起年幼时，Curufin头一次带领他见识铸炼的艺术，他便深深着迷于此，两个叔叔来找他一起去打猎，许诺让他坐在他们马匹的前头，他也提不起兴趣了。

你知道，Telperinquar，Curufin低着头，眼中闪烁着火焰的倒影，语言赋予物体形态，曲调决定物体性质，双手之外，东西是由你的话、你的歌、你的心所来创造的。

这是这件事最难的地方。

也是最有成就感的地方。

Celebrimbor没日没夜地窝在锻炼房里，他尝试着用语言塑造形态，但每每不如人意，焦躁与沮丧啃噬着他的内心，直到Amrod和Amras强行将他拖了出去，载着他在森林大地上奔驰，他的眼睛重新明亮起来，两个叔叔才将他放下马，让他回到父王的身边。

于是他开始在自然中寻找灵感，汲取语言，感谢Amrod和Amras，他才领悟到创造不从虚空中而来。

Curufin并未教导他这一点，又或许语言的天赋让他从未遭遇到这个挫折。

自然，还有一个可能，Celebrimbor想，就是他必须自己发现，自己成长。他不知道答案，因为Curufin从来不说。

Curufin一定是将Finrod的长袍掀了起来，除了金色的长发，Celebrimbor还看见了隐隐发白的皮肤，他不得不压下了喉咙里涌起的一声呜咽，目前发生在他身上唯一值得庆幸的事情恐怕就是他们似乎没有到床上来的意思。

Finrod坐在了桌上，他的袍子掉在了地上。

Celebrimbor闭起眼睛也无法阻止自己去想象父亲那双出了名的巧手在Finrod的腿间做些什么，他知道那么一点，可能知道得太多了，Ambarussa不好的地方在于他们无所顾忌，自然也不在乎Curufin的儿子是不是有些太年轻了。

当Celebrimbor第一次见到Finrod，他便感觉到了生命，与他时常身处的，火焰般热烈的生命不同的……冰，水，石头，钻石……没有那样热烈，可是更持久，更坚固，可以将他周身包容，让他回到生命之初。这才是Celebrimbor想要的，所追求的，他们的血脉相通，又不尽相同。在纳国斯隆德，Celebrimbor以Findaráto的名字为语言，打造他的作品，他的造物，他的技艺趋于成熟，一个新的高峰，他几乎要落下泪来，为这纯净的完美。

Finrod压抑的呻吟萦绕在他的耳边，将他拽回现实，Finrod在桌上，被Curufin压在身下。

Celebrimbor快要进入到一个绝望的境地。

Finrod尖促地叫了一声之后，室内只剩Curufin的呼吸声。

Celebrimbor努力克制住自己连滚带爬下床从门口逃走的欲望。

“Telperinquar有没有告诉过你……他喜欢你？”

听到自己的名字被毫无征兆地提起让Celebrimbor一阵痉挛，气差点提不上来。

然后是一些挣扎的响动，最后Finrod喘着气道，“为什么你不是Telperinquar，Atarinkë？为什么你不像他那样有礼、温和？做一些精灵应该做的事情？”

“别攻击我，Findaráto，自从来到这里，Telperinquar的每件作品都投射着你的影子。”

“你在担心，Atarinkë？为什么你不自己与他说？”

“我不知道，我也会迷茫，Findaráto，我和你的命运已经注定了，我不希望他也踏入黑暗。”

“我不能照亮他的路，Atarinkë……”Finrod的声音逐渐平稳，回归温和，“有些事我必须独自去做，黑暗将是我的归宿……”

“正如毁灭于我……”

Celebrimbor听到他的父亲在大笑。

“让我为你穿上衣服，Findaráto，然后你可以继续装作你我之间只是前往黑暗路上的插曲。”

布料摩擦的悉索声后，两个人离开了房间，Celebrimbor重回了安静，只是他觉得自己已经被浪涛淹没。


	2. Celegorm POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不关Celegorm的事

Celegorm并不真的喜欢纳国斯隆德，那些高耸的穹顶，挺拔的峭壁，Finrod给自己挖了个洞，相当宏伟壮观，可终究还是个洞窟。

只是他喜不喜欢已经成了最不重要的事。

在维林诺的时候，Celegorm和Curufin并不是Finrod选择亲近的对象，金发的精灵与Fingolfin的儿子们关系更为密切，所以自然，Celegorm也没想到，坠落是这么容易的事情。

他太了解Curufin了，兄弟中最像父亲的那一个，有着父亲一样的发色，一样的皮肤，还有一样的双手。当Curufin抹去脸上的血污，瞧着Finrod的时候，Celegorm就看见了那团小小的火焰在弟弟的眼中烧了起来。

“你别去惹Findaráto，Atarinkë，”一开始，Celegorm还试图阻止，“你别做多余的事情。”

“这就是我想要的，哥哥，这也是Findaráto想要的，你看不出来吗，Tyelcormo？”

Celegorm和Finrod没那么熟，Celegorm看不出来，他不知道是他的弟弟产生了妄想还是Finrod疯了。

Curufin把越来越多的时间花在探索纳国斯隆德上，探索的准确含义就是纠缠着Finrod给他带路，给他解释每一个雕塑的含义，每一根柱子的来历，Finrod有时太忙了，便会打发Orodreth前来，而Orodreth回身便不知被Curufin打发去了哪里。

Celegorm比Celebrimbor更早就发现了Curufin和Finrod之间涌动的那些微妙的气氛，那些细细的将他们牵扯在一起的线，提理安是那么遥远，提理安是另一个世界，在那儿未曾发生的事情，在这儿似乎都能有个理由，只是Celegorm还没有发现这个理由，Celegorm或许并没有自己想的那么了解Curufin，他们的世界曾经是那么简单。

“我们还有什么能够失去的，Tyelcormo？”Curufin的声音像冰一样，“你知道命运，你知道诅咒，你知道誓言……”

Celegorm想象着一块燃烧着的冰，用不着真的触碰到你，就能深深地划开你的皮肤。

“我们不能再与其他人在一起了，”Curufin下了个结论，“任何事都已经失去了它本身包含的意义。”

于是Celegorm以为那是绝望，Celegorm不由愤怒起来，Curufin不应感到绝望，他们还有使命没有完成，有他在身边Curufin为何会感到绝望，Curufin为何去追求那不属于他的光明？

还有Celebrimbor，Curufin的儿子的眼神更为纯粹、坦白，Celegorm简直不知道这父子是犯了什么毛病，他无法看到他们看到的东西，他听不到流淌过他们心里的音乐，他搞不懂他心里的焦虑是由何而来，他曾以为他们互相了解。

Curufin还小的时候，他就亲手做了弓箭送给这个弟弟，这个弟弟长大之后，他跟随欧罗米打猎时穿的皮装便出自弟弟之手。

然而他不用试也知道弟弟放在床上的衣服并不是给自己的，他和Finrod即使从背影看也不可能被认错，Celegorm有时会有个荒唐的想法，如果他和Finrod站在一起，Curufin会对谁展露他的微笑。

他真的不喜欢纳国斯隆德，只是没人在乎。

Celegorm很快就知道自己错了，不是没人在乎他不喜欢纳国斯隆德这一点，而是关于绝望。

最先看见的是Celebrimbor，他们正沿着雕凿平滑的半坡道往下走，Curufin的儿子在Celegorm与他说话时，突然停下了脚步，眼睛盯着走廊下方，一动不动。Celegorm想知道他看见了什么，于是他也看见了，在走廊下方的阴影中，Curufin将Finrod压在墙上，亲吻着他，Finrod的双手抱着Curufin的腰，他们的眼睛都闭着，所以没有发现Celegorm和Celebrimbor闯进了这个私密的空间，他们是那样沉醉在对方的亲吻中，甚至没有听到说话的声音。

那不是绝望，Celegorm想，没有绝望会有如此的愉悦和放松，有那么一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬间，Celegorm以为他们在维林诺，随即他又立刻想起，这是在维林诺绝不可能发生的事情。

Celebrimbor低着头匆匆从原路回去了，连声招呼也没和他的三伯打，Celegorm本想下去，走到他们中间，他捏着拳头，已经迈开了步子，又猛地停了下来。

这不是他的事情，Celegorm想，没人在乎他的意见。


	3. Finrod POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他知道寒冷在等着他

寒冷不知从什么地方追上了他，抓住了他。

Finrod从床上醒来，睁开眼睛，浑身莫名冷得发抖。Thingol的话回荡在Finrod的脑海，给了寒冷一个可趁之机，冰雾缓慢地攀附上他的骨头，他的血液尚未凝滞，他的心脏仍在跳动。

他睡得越来越久了。

脚趾落在冰凉的地上，Finrod清醒了一些，他赤着脚走过房间，金色的长发披散在肩头，他换上了白色的长袍，将腰带束紧，门外有陌生的声音。

Finrod走出去时，Curufin正在和他的守卫争论，当看见他，他黑发堂弟的眉毛立刻舒展开来，嘴角不自然地抽搐了一下，Finrod意识到Curufin想要微笑。

“你这么久也不起来，我觉得有必要过来看一下，”Curufin越过守卫走向Finrod，“但你的守卫不愿意让我进去，他说你最近都会睡到这么晚？”

Curufin的脸已经洗干净了，头发也彻底的清洗过了，不像昨天沾满了灰尘与血污，他的黑发黏在他的脸上，他的眼睛燃烧着怒火，为了不得不逃向他的堂兄来寻求庇护，他让他的哥哥说了大部分的话，他只是适时的附和。Finrod感到奇怪，他的堂兄和堂弟的脸那么陌生，他回忆着在维林诺的情景，Celegorm的表情可曾那样严肃，而Curufin的表情又可曾那么愤怒，他们看上去不再那么年轻，那么神采飞扬，Finrod猜想这样的变化应该也在自己身上发生了，度过那极寒之地之后，没有人再和在维林诺时一样了。

“我没事。”Finrod没有正面回答Curufin的问题，要是他回答了，便不得不说出Thingol的话，便不得不指责Curufin的罪过，他不愿意如此。

“你看起来不怎么样，”Curufin盯着他的脸，“有事情在折磨着你，你把你的担忧埋在心里，然而你的眼睛出卖了你。”

“我怎能不担心，我怎会不受折磨，你与Tyelcormo败退到此，米那斯提力斯也已沦陷，你们带来了极坏的消息。”

“但纳国斯隆德不会沦陷，你建造的这栋要塞有着坚固的防守，再加上我与Tyelcormo的军力，只要待他们休养一阵，他们都是强壮的战士。”

Curufin收起了他咄咄逼人的那种口气，也许因为他知道他并不是这里的主人，Curufin的声音温和有力，让Finrod想要相信他说的话。

只是Finrod知道Curufin自己心里也没有那个底，他们都出生在维林诺，他们没有见过外面的世界，Finrod的弟弟们在愤怒之中坦白了他们的后悔，他们后悔离开，他们后悔跟随Fëanor，Finrod没有后悔。即使他一时疏忽，被寒冷追上，被过去的寒冷入侵他的身体，他也没有后悔，他的思想仍旧属于他自己，他知道他并不是跟随Fëanor，而是自己做出了选择。

“你看看你们，完全是战士的做派了。”Finrod与Curufin一同沿着走廊往前走。

“你不穿上鞋么，这儿实在太凉了，”Curufin说着拉住了堂兄的手，随即他的表情僵在了脸上，“你的手怎么这么冷，Findaráto，你确定你没有生病？”

Finrod皱起眉头，他没有抽回自己的手，在Curufin的手碰触到他之前，他并没有觉得特别冷，寒冷渗入了他的骨头，他几乎习惯了，然而当他堂弟温暖的手握住他的，他猛然惊觉自己似乎离世已久，“我不觉得冷……”他说的有一半是实话。

“你已经冷到不像话了，”Curufin用双手握住他金发堂兄的手，“你没有感觉吗？你的手就像冰一样……”Curufin抬起左手，摸到Finrod的脸颊，随即像被烫到一样缩了回去，Fëanor的儿子震惊地看着他，“你的脸也像冰一样。”

Curufin的手指让Finrod温暖到发抖。

有好几次他都以为诅咒的结果即将降临，在西尔卡瑞西海峡，在那严酷的冰山，然而他一次又一次的脱身而去，当他安然地走过了平坦的大道，崎岖的岔路却又没有预兆地出现在了他的面前，“Mandos的阴影也同样笼罩在你身上。”Melian的声音微弱然而清晰，他突然明白他只能走那条充满阴影的小路，他将独自通往尽头。在西瑞赫沼泽，他以为这就是尽头，然而维拉显然认为他另有使命。

Celegorm和Curufin也是如此。

他们将Orodreth带了回来，Finrod仅剩的兄弟。

Finrod没有去记天数，他说不出确切是哪一天开始的，Curufin担心他，至少Finrod是这么认为的，Celegorm出去打猎的时候，Curufin选择留在洞窟之中，他并没有时刻都在Finrod的身边，可当Finrod想要见他时，总是能够找到他。Finrod见过Curufin像烈火一般燃烧的样子，更多的时候，Fëanor的儿子像团明亮的温暖的永不熄灭的火焰，泛着蓝光，拇指拨开他的头发摩挲着他的后脖，他想要更加贴近Curufin温暖的皮肤，他能听见自己的骨头嗞嗞作响，冰块裂开了缝，血液重新流动了起来。

Curufin先亲吻了他，没有找准地方，像个少年一般急躁，他们的牙齿撞在了一起，当Finrod调整好自己的位置，之后便顺利了很多。

有时Finrod先醒来，Curufin的头发与他的叠在一起，金丝与黑线交相分明，他的堂弟脑袋枕着他的脖弯，在睡梦中紧绷的线条终于柔软下来，Curufin的手搂在Finrod的腰间，Finrod从未与人这样亲近过。他有些困惑，这是否正确，这是否应该发生，他想看这个世界，他看到了，他从未后悔能够见到如此的美丽，能够见到维拉次生的子女和与他们天差地别的矮人，他不会留下任何子嗣继承笼罩着他的阴影，然而他实在太冷了，他不想再独自走在这条路上，他想有人给他提着灯，稍微照亮他脚下的路，让他看见他的脚究竟踏在哪里。

他不想放开Curufin，不论这是对还是错。

Finrod的唇落在了Curufin的头发上，Curufin咕哝了一声，将Finrod抱得更紧，寒冷趴伏在某个角落，它不敢来到Curufin的身边，但Finrod知道它不会消退，它只是在耐心等待下一个时机。


	4. Curufin POV

Curufin猛地睁开眼睛，身边已经是空荡荡的了。

躺在床上深深呼吸了几次，Curufin才起身，火焰不再灼烧着他的鼻口了，他看着那顶银色的王冠滚落在地，发出叮铃之声，内脏好像都被烧成了灰。他抬起眼去看Finrod，金发精灵的眼神冰冷脸色灰暗，Finrod避开了他的目光。

Curufin下了床，他知道Finrod在哪里，Finrod就是在那里找到他的，他本来以为他们会打上一架，刚成形的剑落到了地上，火花四溅，裂成了碎片，结果他们只是互相注视着，呼吸声清晰可闻。

通向锻炼房的路冷清无光，Curufin没有特地避开守卫，Finrod在锻炼房里点了灯，Curufin进去的时候，Finrod的手上捧着一条挂链，正举在面前欣赏。

Curufin立刻认出了那是Celebrimbor的作品。

“Telper给了我这个，”Finrod头并未转向Curufin，Curufin能看见他仰起的脖颈，上面还留有淡淡的痕迹，“你该为他而自豪，可惜我不能见到他的技艺将精进到什么地步……”

Curufin没有回答，声音卡在他的喉咙里，他知道他无法说出友善之辞，不如将这段短暂的平静时光稍微延长一些。他走上前，从Finrod的手中接过挂坠，然后皱着眉头，将双手绕过Finrod的脖子，为他戴了上去。

“你应该戴着它，不然就失去了价值。”

“你是这样认为的？”Finrod低头看了看贴着他的皮肤的金属，“我认为它的美已经脱离了附属范围，它的美是独立存在的。”

“没有主人的剑又有何用。”Curufin的嗓音干涩。

Finrod沉默了一会儿，抬手将挂坠取了下来，“我不能戴着它，我不是去游玩的。”

“为什么？”Curufin在考虑之前就脱口而出，“为什么要走？”

“你有你的誓言，我有我的誓言，”Finrod叹了口气，“现在你我的誓言被同一个人唤醒了。”

“不，”灼烧感又在压迫Curufin的内脏，他说话时只能咬住牙齿，“你能逃，你能拒绝，我们在纳国斯隆德可以抵御一切进攻，而你，你用你的誓言来强迫我的了。”

“你不可能一直逃下去，Atarinkë，曼督斯的诅咒已经醒来了，我看到它降临在你头上，也会降临在我头上。”

“如果你不去取那精灵宝钻，它就不会发生！”Curufin终究还是吼了起来，“我不会去，Tyelcormo不会去！让它沉睡在那里，它不会属于Morgoth！要是……你违背你的誓言我将违背我的！”

Finrod的表情冷了下去，“我已经与你们兄弟共同背负弑亲的恶名，让我心灰意冷，违背誓言这种事你做的出，我做不出。”

“注意你的言辞，我的堂兄！”

这具方才还依偎着自己的躯体此刻显得遥不可及，怒火再一次席卷了Curufin，“如果有人取得或找到精灵宝钻而据为已有，那么无论是友是敌，是魔苟斯手下的恶魔，是精灵，是人类的子孙，还是其他任何阿尔达上的生灵，无论是法律，是爱，是你，是地狱的联盟，是维拉的大能，或是任何巫术的力量，都不能保护他不受费诺众子仇恨的追杀。因为我们宣告过，精灵宝钻唯独我们可以拥有，直到世界末日降临。Tyelcormo的话也是我的话，若是你将精灵宝钻交到Beren手上，我们就会从Beren手上夺回，你将继续与我们为敌吗，Findaráto？”

“我不与你们为敌，Atarinkë，你在无理取闹！我去做我应该做的事情，而你要如何做，我不拦你！”

“Artaresto毫无用处！你指望他替你守住纳国斯隆德？”

“他是我的兄弟！”

Finrod的声音戛然而止，金发的精灵直直凝视着Curufin的眼睛，“不要这样看我，Atarinkë，你一味指责我背弃了你，你在背弃我的时候又何曾犹豫过。”

“既然你已经选择了背弃我，我又何必再留恋于你。”话一出口，Curufin便知道自己在撒谎。

Finrod手里握着那串挂坠，他低下头，“可我依旧想着你，我没有背弃你，Atarinkë，可你，你和你的哥哥，还有我的臣民，却轻易地背弃了我。”

“我们本来多么开心，Findaráto，与我在一起时，难道你不快乐？”

“我快乐，我喜欢你的陪伴，Atarinkë，可这快乐是和在维林诺时不一样的，我不是你的避难所，Atarinkë。”

“你不是。”Curufin承认。

“或许我应该把这条挂坠给你，Atarinkë，这是你儿子的作品，应当流传下去。”Finrod将手掌向上摊开，掌心中摆着金色的挂坠。

“这是Telperinquar为你做的，铸炼时称颂的是你的名字，你的爱，你的光芒，请你将它带在身边，我没有任何东西给你。”火焰逐渐地在Curufin心里熄灭了，他沉寂了下来，不光是火焰熄灭了，Curufin什么也感受不到。

“你给过我东西，只是你不能理解，”Finrod的手指蜷起，握住了挂坠，“我收着它。”

“我们没有和解，Findaráto，我们永远不会和解，”Curufin的手向Finrod伸去，手指缠绕住金色的发丝，“但我会守住纳国斯隆德，用一切方法，不让任何威胁侵入。”

Finrod闭起眼睛，头靠向Curufin温暖的手。

“我会杀了Beren，只要我见到他。”

Finrod摇了摇头，不过没有开口反驳，似乎已经失去了吵架的力气。

“回来，Findaráto，你要回来。”

Curufin低头吻了手指缠住的那撮金发。


End file.
